A Tale of Two Reds
by Dracossack
Summary: Beca thought she knew everything about Chloe, until the day when she discovered that the redhead had never experienced the wonder of Pokémon. Enter Beca's copy of Pokémon Red Version to remedy this colossal travesty.


**A Tale of Two Reds**

Chloe let out a sigh of exhaustion as she allowed the door to the apartment to close behind her. She rolled her head, attempting to ease out some of the tension in her neck. After grimacing quietly at the small popping sound that emanated from somewhere in her spine, she made her way to her bedroom, fully intent on collapsing onto the mass of sheets and pillows. It had been a long day for the redhead. As she entered her bedroom, she noticed the sound of her shower running, along with what she could only assume was singing. Presuming the source of said singing to be Beca, her girlfriend, she chuckled as she fondly recalled the day they met, which, incidentally, was in the communal showers of Beca's dorm during her freshman year. Feeling a bit mischievous, and more than a little curious as to the song being sung, as she didn't recognize it, the ginger opened the door to the bathroom as quietly as she could manage before slipping inside. She stopped for a moment in the humid room, taking in the sweet melody drifting softly into her ears. Holding her breath in an attempt to make as little sound as possible, Chloe tip-toed across the tile floor and slowly slid the curtain open to reveal the short girl with her back turned. The redhead smiled as she took in the sight of her girlfriend, relishing in the beauty of the shorter girl as the water ran across her back, her pale skin glistening in the fluorescent light of the bathroom.

_"Every challenge along the way, with courage, I will face. I will battle every day to claim my rightful place."_

Chloe grinned as she watched Beca swaying her head and hips slightly as she sang, knowing how much the girl hated to dance in public. Despite still not recognizing the song, she continued to watch her girlfriend in wonder, heedless of how socially unacceptable it usually is considered to sneak up on and stare at someone in the shower. It wasn't like it had stopped her before.

_"Come with me, the time is right. There's no better team. Arm in arm, we'll win the fight. It's always been our dream. Poke-_ DUDE!" Beca let out a scream as she turned around to be met with the sight of the ginger quite blatantly ogling her with an ear to ear smile plastered on her face. She held her hand over her chest as she tried to calm her breathing. "Jesus Christ, Chloe! What is it with you and barging into people's showers?" Chloe's jaw dropped, her face donning a look of feigned indignation.

"You think I would barge into just anyone's shower?" She asked, doing her best to look offended. "I'm hurt, Beca. You know I only have eyes for you." As she finished her statement, the redhead's gaze swept across Beca's body in a rather greedy fashion, causing the shorter girl to roll her eyes as she turned water flow off.

"You are such a pervert," she said with a hint of exasperation as her face began to mimic the color of Chloe's hair. Though she had long since grown accustomed to her girlfriend's overly flirtatious nature, it never failed to make her blush, even in private. Still, as much as she tried to deny it, Beca couldn't help but love the attention that the redhead constantly gave her. "And you didn't even know me the first time you ended up in my shower!"

"But Beca," Chloe whined, dragging out the last syllable of her name. "You have no idea what your voice was doing to me." Beca's face turned an even deeper shade of red at this, and she quickly wrapped a towel around her body as she stepped out of the shower.

"I seriously need to rethink my showering habits," Beca muttered, earning a giggle from Chloe.

"Nah, I think you're good," Chloe said before placing a short peck on Beca's lips. The brunette smiled as she received the kiss.

"I love you, weirdo," Beca said.

"Love you too, babe," Chloe replied with a wink. Beca chuckled and rolled her eyes as she made her way out of the bathroom. "So what were you singing? I didn't recognize it."

"Hmm?" Beca responded, not quite sure she had heard the ginger's question correctly.

"I said, what were you singing? I didn't recognize it," Chloe repeated. Beca's head whipped around to meet the redhead's gaze. Her jaw dropped as she stared at her girlfriend incredulously.

"What?!" Beca exclaimed.

"Umm, should I have recognized it?"

"It was the Pokémon theme song!"

"What?"

"You know, Pokémon? Kids going around catching Pokémon, having battles with them, trying to become Pokémon Masters?"

"That sounds really mean and violent."

"It wasn't!"

"You just said they enslave them and force them to fight each other."

"You just don't get it," Beca huffed as she let her towel drop to the floor before moving over to the closet to retrieve her clothes. "Didn't you have a Gameboy as a kid?" Chloe grinned slyly at Beca's lack of clothes, and she quickly moved up behind her before giving her answer.

"No," she whispered into Beca's ear as she wrapped her arms around the shorter girl's waist. "Never played any video games. I was more of a hands-on kind of girl." Beca didn't even flinch at Chloe's advances this time. She simply swatted her away before throwing her clothes on.

"Nope," Beca responded to a stunned Chloe. As shy as she may have been, the brunette had never been one to turn down Chloe, especially when she really cranked up the flirting. "We're having none of that until you've experienced the awesomeness that is Pokémon. What kind of deprived childhood did you have anyway? Christ, now I know how Jesse felt when I told him I didn't like movies..." The redhead was baffled that Beca had it in her to react this way about something that wasn't music related. She sighed, knowing there was no stopping her when she got like this.

"Fine," Chloe said with a hint of disappointment evident in her voice, to which Beca was completely unsympathetic. The shorter girl moved over to the desk that was situated next to the window of the bedroom and opened one of the drawers before rummaging through it's contents. Chloe watched curiously as she did so, until, after a few seconds of increasingly frantic searching, Beca turned back to her triumphantly holding a purple, translucent Gameboy Color and a small, red cartridge. She beamed as she handed the device over to Chloe. She squinted as she read the text on the small box in her hands. "Pokémon Red Version. How appropriate." Beca giggled at this.

"I thought so," she replied with a smirk.

* * *

_Author's Note: So, I really have no idea what this is going to be. It was just an idea that I had and wanted to write about. I'm not sure if I want to just leave it here as a one-shot or continue it for a few chapters. Either way, it won't be a very long story. If you've made it to this note, then I hope you enjoyed reading the story, and thank you so much for giving it your time! _


End file.
